Suas Palavras
by Tahh Halliwell
Summary: Continuação de Aconchego' Uma vez você me disse ter medo de que eu fosse embora – mas você foi a primeira a dizer adeus. 'JL


Suas Palavras

_**Uma vez você me disse ter medo de que eu fosse embora – mas você foi a primeira a dizer adeus.**_

"_Lily,_

_Bem, aqui eu estou – ainda não consigo entender exatamente o que aconteceu, parece não querer entrar na minha cabeça ou algo do tipo. De qualquer modo, vou lhe dizer como me sinto._

_Eu _não_ me sinto. É, isso mesmo. Se ainda estivéssemos na escola isso seria provavelmente considerado ridículo pelos meus amigos, mas agora eles estão preocupados comigo – realmente preocupados. Porque eles percebem o quanto você me afeta, garota._

_Lily Kathleen Evans. Seu nome soa bonito. Eu sempre te disse isso, e você costumava não acreditar – dizia que eu estava brincando e, então, acabava mudando de assunto. Depois do seu nome, você costumava implicar com tudo o que eu dizia, você me divertia, muito. Você até me dava medo às vezes, porque me fazia pensar que poderia te perder, ou coisa assim. Uma vez você me disse ter medo de que eu fosse embora – mas você foi a primeira a dizer adeus. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que quero te dizer? Bem, não sei. Nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, pra falar a verdade. Vamos ao que interessa..._

_Certo, o que você fez com a gente? O que você fez? Sério, não te entendi. Em um dia e em todos os outros dias antes deste desde o dia em que começamos a namorar, no sétimo ano, você simplesmente me pareceu ser Lily, verdadeira e apaixonada – tanto quanto eu. Você, a perfeita ruivinha dos meus sonhos, o meu sonho, a garota certa, aquela que era a única que eu amava e sentia que sempre amaria, de todas, a única pra mim... Mas, Lily, você acabou com isso. Você acabou._

_Não deve entender o quanto me machucou – não deve. Acho que nem tanto pela traição, aquilo só serviu como um fim pra tudo, mas você me decepcionou, e isso foi pior. Eu acreditava em você, não na sua fidelidade baseada em ter beijado outros caras ou não, mas no seu caráter, na sua palavra. Você só me mostrou que tudo o que me disse durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos era uma grande mentira – farsa ou engano, o que preferir._

_Eu gosto de você, eu vou admitir. Sentimentos não se acabam de um dia para o outro – a não ser, é claro, no seu caso; porque você pareceu se esquecer de tudo o que nós passamos e jogou tudo isso fora naquele dia. Você errou tanto, Lily – ou talvez eu tenha errado. Talvez eu devesse ter visto desde o início que não ia dar certo, que a gente não combinava e que eu sairia dessa machucado. Mas eu estava cego, é claro. Eu me obriguei a acreditar porque tudo finalmente parecia tão certo – tão certo quanto nunca me pareceu antes. Eu realmente achei – e agora me considero abissalmente tolo por isso – que nós fôssemos pra vida toda._

_Olhe, Lily, eu não sei o que você estava pensando no momento em que fez o que fez, mas, eu lhe digo uma coisa: _nada_ vai mudar o que ficou. Eu passei os melhores momentos da minha vida ao seu lado, e eu vou me recordar deles sempre – como algo bom, juro que vou tentar. Não vou me lembrar da traição como parte disso, mas como algo que aconteceu. Não vou me lembrar de _você_ com felicidade, mas daqueles pequenos perfeitos momentos ao seu lado. Isso sim._

_Espero que você também possa se lembrar deles assim. E espero que você se sinta melhor sem mim, agora, porque se não se sentir, eu sinto muito, pois seremos duas pessoas desoladas (e orgulhosas, apesar de eu não parecer mais tão orgulhoso depois desta carta) sem os amores de suas vidas._

James.

-----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Lily e James não me pertencem – e sim à JKiller, a malvadona. A fic é minha, a idéia é minha, o nome é meu, o disclaimer é meu! muahahaha. Nossa, que besta. ;)

**N/a:** Muito obrigada a _lawliett_ (que honra ser a primeira dos teus favorites! e aqui está a continuação! xD) e _Lulu_ _Star_ (hey floor querida, obrigada pela idéia da 'resposta' do jamie. usei-a! adorei teu review!), que comentaram em 'aconchego', superfofas. E, é claro, a todas as outras 102 pessoas que clicaram no link escrito 'aconchego' e ou não leram, ou leram e não gostaram e não comentaram, ou são más :/ uihaushiuahsa. Ao mesmo tempo eu fiquei feliz demais por ver que em uma semana e pouco desde que a fic foi postada ela recebeu tantas visitas, mas triste por ter recebido só duas reviews :S Bom, deixem reviews para 'Suas Palavras', heein :P Eu preciso de opiniões gentche uhahiuahda. Enfim, beijinhos!

P.S.: É, eu pretendo fazer uma terceira continuação :x Aiai...


End file.
